


you're so lovely i cant help but fall for you, love

by onegoodhonestkiss



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Martin Blackwood, Disabled Jonathan Sims, Disabled Martin Blackwood, Dissociative Martin Blackwood, Fluff, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has ADHD, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Non-Verbal, Past Sexual Abuse, Stimming, no beta we die like peter, only a little bit of hurt and lots of comfort, pressure stim, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoodhonestkiss/pseuds/onegoodhonestkiss
Summary: " you know i wanna be your rock, my love,you know i wanna be your lightin darkness you find me just in time,to tell me what I needed to hear "or, soft self-indulgent jonmartim fluff
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Georgie Barker/Sasha James/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	you're so lovely i cant help but fall for you, love

**Author's Note:**

> okay just a warning it is HEAVILY implied that the sexual abuser was peter so. yeah be careful folks !!
> 
> anyhow this is soft comfort content i made to cheer myself up, please enjoy!! martin is autistic and dissociative, and jon has adhd and fibromyalgia!!

martin has this terrible habit of being so, _so_ easily shaken by the smallest thing. it's annoying, really- not a big deal for him, since it's so frequent, but it's inconvenient for everyone else- _especially_ his boyfriends. so he ignores the panic, or numbness, as a general rule. 

that, in fact, is why he's sat here now. sandwiched between his two boyfriends as they watch mindless tv, trying not to let on to the fact that he's completely slipped away from himself. tim's talking, as usual, but martin can barely process it- something about sasha, he thinks? and her girlfriends? he's honestly not sure, because he can't fucking _think._

it's his own fault, obviously. once again, martin's panicked over someone being _nice_ to him. martin literally- makes such a big deal over how his mom used to treat him, how he's affection starved and all that, and then someone tells him he's doing _such a good job_ and he blanks and goes empty and numb! it's not fair on jon and tim to have to balance him needing lots of love and needing them to not be cloying and so sweet it feels false and he shouldn't force that burden on them! he's being stupid, really, it's not-

"martin?" 

the sound of his name brings him back from his spiralling with a start, and he looks down to see jon's bemused doe eyes staring back at him, nose wrinkled with concern. tim's stopped talking too, he notices dumbly. maybe martin's spiralling wasn't as well-hidden as he thought. "is everything alright, love?" 

_ah._ the realisation he can't speak hits him, and he blinks at his boyfriends for a good few seconds, feeling more than a little helpless. brilliant, excellent, now they're going to worry about him more!

"do you want a notebook?" tim says, his voice satin; so, so soft, the care in his tone overwhelmingly kind. martin nods, fast, a little red in the face from embarrassment and anxiety. one of them turns the tv off, he's not sure who- he only recognises the sudden lack of noise overloading him, and then the feeling of tim pressing a pen into his hand. "take your time, okay?" comes the oh-so-quiet murmur, a hand glancing his shoulder affectionately.

there's a little silence as martin writes, only interrupted by the halting scratch of the pen. it's not uncomfortable, though, thankfully, and the moment martin puts the pen down tim grabs the paper from him, reading fast. "oh- something we said?" he asks, brow furrowing. he hands the paper to jon for him to scan quickly, before giving it back to martin. "i'm really sorry, marto- what can we do?" 

jon squeezes tim's hand, nodding along to him. "ah- you're safe, love." he adds softly, his fingers dancing on his knees betraying his worry for his boyfriend. "he can't hurt you anymore. i'm sorry if we did something to remind you of. him." there's a very obvious pause where they both bite back some very choice words in regards to _him_ , and martin nearly smiles at that. he scribbles down another few words, and hands it to tim. 

"'sorry about this- could you guys touch me please? pressure would be good if. thats okay? sorry again, i'm making a big deal out of nothing-'" tim reads out, before immediately wrapping his gangly self around martin. "first off, you don't need to apologise for anything, dummy. we love you and care about your feelings. second off, of _course_ we can!!" 

jon blinks, clearly having lost himself in thought again. "tim, if you can grab me my cane, i can go get the blanket? then he can have more pressure as well as hugs?" 

martin's still looking down at the paper, but the eye roll tim does is audible. "yeah, boss, i'm gonna make you climb upstairs when you could be all cuddled up with martin-" he says sarcastically, his voice laced with humour and endearment that makes martin's heart swell for them both. "look after martin, and i'm gonna grab the blanket and some tea, kay? love you both." 

the movement of tim untangling himself would've made martin reach out for him, desperate as he is for physical reassurance, if it wasn't paired with jon climbing in martin's lap with a little sigh. "thanks, tim-" he says, his tone appreciative, before leaning into the nape of martin's neck with a little sigh of contentment. that feels. very good, martin has to admit. jon on his lap is just the right mixture of heavy and comforting, and martin's eyes flutter shut as he focuses on the pressure alone. 

tim's back, martin notices dimly, without opening his eyes. there's a little clink as he (presumably) puts the teas on the countertop, and martin can't help but flinch at the noise. there's a soft mutter of tim saying something, and martin isn't sure what it is, but jon shifts off his lap to curl up at his side, and the heavy pressure of their weighted blanket covers them both. "does that help, marto?" his boyfriend asks, getting cuddled up with them both as martin makes a small noise of assent. "good. 'm glad, love." 

they lie there for a while, bodies intertwined, comfortably quiet as martin's chest heaves, his numb panic slowly but surely subsiding. "thank you." he manages after a bit, when tim and jon have begun talking lowly to one another, holding hands lightly enough as to not jostle their boyfriend.

'thank you' isn't enough to explain how grateful he is for their kindness, but it's a good enough substitute for now, and the smiles they give him make it clear they get it. he's never not going to be grateful for the way they treat him, and he wants to make sure they know that. hopefully, the thankful way he kisses them helps, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than two days and didnt edit it at all but i hope you enjoy nevertheless! it's been a while since i wrote last but i've had a creative burst sooo!!! anyways martin deserves comfort and his boyfriends are here to give him that


End file.
